La Norisu Nine
by furia-nocturna-21.07
Summary: unos viejos amigos de Randy, nuestro querido ninja que ha vuelto de un largo mes en japon con un nuevo look, han vuelto a norrisville despues de tres años, y durante un ataque aparece una nueva kunoichi... junto con el estres de las nuevas lecciones del nomicon, que se ha vuelto humano y asiste a clases con el y los rebaños de chicas persiguiendolo, este sera un largo curso de 2do.
1. De vuelta a Norrisville

La Norisu Nine

_De vuelta a Norrisville:_

_Punto de vista de Randy:_

_**"**__**Pensar que ha pasado un año desde que me convertí en el Ninja. Y mucho ha cambiado en ese mismo año. Las batallas se convirtieron en una falta de definición durante las vacaciones de verano, pero recuerdo claramente las lecciones de la NinjaNomicon. De hecho, lo tomé y la máscara conmigo en mi mes fuera de América. Oka-san, Otto-san y yo habíamos ido a Japón a visitar a unos parientes. Mi estancia allí fue lo máximo. Habíamos ido a muchos festivales viejos, tuvimos vistas del campo de batalla de ninjas. Incluso aprendí kendo con Ojii-chan * y lucha a espada con Oji-Asshu *. Tanto que podía contribuir a mis técnicas de ninja. Hablando del Ninja, que eran fans de él también. Me alegro de que no descubrieran que su familiar es el Ninja. Y hoy, no puedo dejar de preocuparme porque nos estamos dirigiendo a casa a Norrisville. Justo a tiempo para el inicio del segundo año de mañana".**_

Randy Cunningham, termino su entrada en kan ji y cerro su diario rojo antes de mirar por la ventanilla del avión, y se aseguró de que su hermana pequeña, Reyna, no estuviese espiando en él, ya que siempre intentaba leer lo que escribía allí su hermano mayor(cosa que no ha logrado desde que el empezó a escribirlo el año pasado), el escribía ese diario porque con tantas cosas que ocultar, sentía que si no las decía, explotaría(_**nota de la autora: los secretos que escribió se verán más adelante;)**_).No era más que una hora más y llegaban a Norrisville. El estudiante de segundo año sonrió ante la idea de ver de nuevo a su mejor amigo Howard Weinerman. Los dos habían hablado en sesiones de chat en línea, mientras que el más delgado estaba en Japón, pero nunca vio los cambios del otro, en apariencia al menos. La piel de Randy había adquirido un tono más oscuro, y su cabello era más largo, casi ocultando sus oídos y recogido en una pequeña coleta, atada con un pequeño lazo negro, y tenía algunos mechones teñidos de color rojo. Y había crecido por lo menos una pulgada. Llevaba puesta una camisa de botones blanca, una chaqueta de color negro, con las mangas arremangadas hasta el codo. Llevaba un par de guantes blancos sin dedos de algodón. Llevaba unos jeens gris oscuro y un cinturón color marrón con el símbolo del ninja y converses de color blanco.

-Emocionado de estar de nuevo en casa Randy?- Le pregunto su mama en español.

Sin embargo, este concentro su atención en el exterior y no reconoció su nombre en español. El adolescente tiene tres nombres diferentes, dos en español y uno en japonés. Su nombre común es Randall, pero su apodo es Randy, el cual es más utilizado. En Japón es Randashi, que es una interpretación aproximada de Randy. Y debido a que sus familiares solo podían hablar japonés, él tuvo que adaptarse a entender en ese mes. Debido a eso, el NinjaNomicon también había estado usando palabras en kan ji desde entonces cuando el ninja lo visitaba. Desafortunadamente, ambos llevaron a que el adolescente no pudiera entender el español, hablado o escrito. Para esto, Akemi Cunningham sonrió divertida y dijo:

-Randashi-intervino.

-E?*-respondió en japonés.

-¿Has olvidado tu español?-El adolescente solo inclino la cabeza, incapaz de traducir inmediatamente lo que acababa de decir. Akemi se rio de él.

-Tomare eso como un "si". Pues bien, es hora de volver a adaptarse-dijo entre risas.

Howard se paseaba con impaciencia mientras él y su familia esperaba que el avión procedente de Japón con los Cunningham. Muy poco de él se veía diferente de primer año, pero eran evidentes. Había crecido unos centímetros más altos. Un poco de su pelo naranja fue derribado y se cubre un poco más de su ojo derecho y azul teñido. La criatura en su camisa tenía ahora gafas de sol y las mangas eran más largos, hasta las muñecas. En la muñeca izquierda había una pulsera de goma de color rojo con el patrón del símbolo Ninja. Aparte de eso, él era el mismo.

-¿Cuándo es que el avión que aterrizaba de nuevo, papá?- el joven estudiante de segundo año por décima vez esa tarde.

-Te lo dije, a las 12:30 es cuando se debe tocar el suelo- el Sr. Weinerman respondió, sin levantar la vista de sus McNews.

-¿No puedes esperar, Howard? –Le pregunto su hermana Heidi en un tono molesto. Ella estaba actualmente en su computadora portátil, a escribir en una ventana de chat a algunos amigos. Su ropa se ha ido a través de un cambio de paleta, siendo negro en lugar de beige y rosa en lugar de rojo. Incluso su falda era ahora de color purpura medianoche, y la parte delantera izquierda de su cabello estaba teñida de rosa.

-¡Hemos estado esperando por media hora! ¿No pueden los aviones ir más rápido?-replico él.

-¡Están en un horario!-Mientras los dos discutían, el esperado vuelo aterrizo. Ninguno de los dos se percató de los pasajeros, incluidos los Cunninghams. Hablando de los Cunningham, la mama de Randy aún estaba ayudándolo a adaptarse de nuevo al español. Howard capto unas manchas de color purpura por el rabillo del ojo. Hizo caso omiso de las palabras que salían de la boca de su hermana mayor, se volteo y los miro. Los dos adolescentes (Randy y Howard), prorrumpieron en carcajadas.

-¡Cunningham!

-¡Howard!- Lo llamo su mejor amigo. Los dos hicieron su saludo especial de manos. Entonces se echaron a reír.

-¿Cómo fue Japón, amigo?- Le pregunto Howard.

- Fue subarashii*!- Respondió este. El estudiante de pelo naranja levanto una ceja.

-¿Qué?- Randy se aclaró la garganta.

-Gomenasai*-dijo este.

-Yo no hablo japonés, Cunningham- Dijo Howard. Akemi se rio mientras dejaba de hablar con el señor y la señora Weinerman.

-Creo que todavía tenemos que trabajar en su español. ¿No crees Randy?- Le pregunto a su hijo.

-Pude entenderte por lo menos esta vez-dijo este en total español.

-Sí, pero tu discurso todavía necesita tiempo- Le respondió su madre.

-Es cierto- Heidi levanto la vista de su portátil para ver lo que estaba pasando y se quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa. Los tres la oyeron y miraron en su dirección. En el momento en que los ojos de color zafiro de Randy se posaron en ella, la chica popular se sonrojo y se obligó a sonreír.

-Uh…ho-ho-hola Randy-dijo nerviosamente la chica, haciendo que los dos jóvenes la miraran en estado de shock. Ella _nunca_ dijo correctamente el apodo del chico y ella _nunca_ hablaba así por cualquier chico. Howard sabía perfectamente porque actuaba de esa manera, y no le gustaba para nada ¡Su hermana se estaba enamorando de su mejor amigo!

-Hola Heidi,-dijo este totalmente ajeno al comportamiento de la chica-por fin dices bien mi nombre, ya veo- La respuesta de la chica fue una risa nerviosa.

-¿Perdón?- dijo el chico de cabello naranja levantando una ceja.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto el otro con confusión.

-¡Si! Estoy perfectamente bien. Bienvenido de nuevo a Norrisville, por cierto.- Dijo esta nerviosamente.

-Uh, arigatou*-esta frase japonesa hizo aún más oscuro el rubor de la chica y para ocultarlo esta volvió su atención de nuevo a su portátil.

-Vamos Randy,-le dijo su madre- vamos a buscar nuestro equipaje.

-Hai Oka-san*, ¿Vienes, Howard?-le respondió este.

-Ya lo creo eh…-dijo el gordo pero se detuvo-¿Cómo se dice "amigo"?.

-Tomodachi*

-Bueno, entonces, _tamodachi,_ vamos a ir.-Randy se rio un poco de su mala pronunciación antes de que ellos y sus familias fueran a buscar el equipaje.

_En Industrias Mcfist:_

-¿Has destruido al ninja, Mcfist?- Pregunto el Hechicero al malvado multimillonario.

-No lo he visto desde junio, siempre pasa cuando son vacaciones de verano.- Respondió el ciborg (dado que tiene un brazo mecánico).

-Bueno si ese es el caso, envía un robot mañana a la escuela, es el primer día de clases después de todo.

-Pero eso no sería un poco…cliché?

-¡SOLO HAZLO!-Rugió el Hechicero, después desapareció.

-¡YA LO ESCUCHASTE VICEROY! ¡PONTE A TRBAJAR EN EL ROBOT Y QUE FUNCIONE ESTA VEZ!-Le grito el hombre al científico malvado que estaba a su lado.

-¿Le cuesta demasiado no gritar y decir por favor de vez en cuando?-replico este.

-¡SOLO HAZLO!

_Al día siguiente:_

_Punto de vista de Randy:_

El primer día de clases de Norrisville High. Todo era igual al año anterior, excepto el estudiante de segundo año. Los estudiantes estaban chismorreando como lo hicieron el año pasado y la gente de la banda se reunió de último, como de costumbre. Sin embargo la mayoría de las chicas se detuvieron en seco cuando cierto estudiante de segundo año de cabello rojo-purpura casualmente entro por la entrada principal. Tras él estaba su mejor amigo de pelo naranja-azul. Algunas de las chicas se quedaron sin aliento y comenzaron a susurrar entre sí. Randy consiguió escuchar algunos de sus comentarios mientras él y Howard pasaban por allí, por ejemplo:

-¿Es ese Randy Cunningham?

-¿Cuándo llego Randy a estar tan lindo?

- He oído que fue a Japón, ¡Así de bruce!

- No sé por qué pero ese traje se le vetan caliente!

-¡Tienes que amar a su pelo!

-¿Cómo es que nunca note esos hermosos ojos?- Básicamente un montón de comentarios acerca de él.

-¿Realmente me veo tan bien?- le pregunto a Howard.

-Al parecer sí, porque cada chica en la escuela está hablando sobre ti- resoplo el gordito.

- Este será un extraño dai-chi* dei*-dijo el más alto.

-No tengo ni idea de lo que significan esas palabras, Cunningham.-replico el otro. En el momento en que las palabras japonesas escaparon de los labios del joven, montones de niñas empezaron a correr en estampida hacia ellos.

-¡Hablo japonés!, ¡Eso fue tan lindo!.

-¿Corremos?-pregunto el bajito con terror en la voz.

- ¡Hashiru*!- Grito el descendiente japonés a la vez que corría como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¡Hey, espérame!- el estudiante de segundo más bajo lucho para pisarle los talones a su amigo mientras la estampida de chicas los perseguía. Los dos llegaron hasta el cuarto de baño de los chicos, la única protección de tal horror. Ellos cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos y escucharon los gemidos de cientos de chicas. Cunningham y Weinerman comenzaron a jadear en busca de aire, apoyados en la puerta.

-¡Eso...estuvo…cerca!

-iya sasuga dakara kumi ine onna no ko sakan ou*- Randy estaba tan aterrado por lo que paso, que entro en el modo "default de lenguaje" de japonés a español.

-Está bien, ya basta con la charla en japonés, ¿Qué te dije sobre eso? ¡No entiendo ni una palabra de lo que dices!

-Dije que no esperaba tantos grupos de niñas populares persiguiéndome.-

Howard pego una oreja a la puerta y escucho un montón de pasos que se movían cada vez más lejos.

-Está bien, creo que se han ido.- Randy, aliviado, saco el NinjaNomicon de su mochila, y lo coloco en el suelo.

- No me digas que vas a entrar en el nomicon en este momento.- Dijo Howard.

-No, de hecho, si haces memoria, el nomicon se convirtió en libro a los 15 años, y anoche por fin logre convencerlo de que asistiera a clases con nosotros y retomara su vida de adolescente normal-respondió Randy

-¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Ese estúpido libro va a asistir a clases con nosotros?!- Dijo Howard horrorizado.

- Ese _estúpido libro_ está justo detrás de ti y escucho eso.- dijo una voz detrás de él. Al voltearse, a Howard se le abrieron los ojos como platos. Detrás de él había un adolescente de 15 años, con cabello color rojo fuego, lo bastante largo como para recogerlo en una pequeña cola de caballo, ojos color marrón, piel pálida, y el ceño fruncido por cómo le había dicho su estudiante, aunque a partir de ahora, el también sería su compañero de clase.

-¡¿Realmente el nomicon puede convertirse en humano?!- Pregunto Howard, aun en estado de shock.

- tu qué crees.- Respondió el nomicon sarcásticamente.- y mi nombre es Nomin, no nomicon- Dijo el Nomicon, o Nomin, como debemos llamarlo a partir de ahora- Dime Nomi, todos lo hacen.- Dicho esto salido del baño. Randy saco su horario, lo leyó y dijo:

-Tengo Ciencias en primer lugar.

-Recibí ingles por desgracia,-respondió el otro-Luego tengo Matemáticas, inglés, Ciencias, Almuerzo, Gimnasia y periodo libre.

- Bueno al menos compartimos Matemáticas, inglés y almuerzo-Howard miro a su amigo con incredulidad.

-¿Qué?,¿Eso es todo?,¡Solíamos tener todo el día de escuela juntos!

-Supongo que no este año.

-¡Y también teníamos Gimnasia y periodo libre al mismo tiempo!- el más alto rio nerviosamente.

-La razón por la cual no compartimos Gimnasia…es porque…en cierto modo me uní a la MAC…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te uniste al club de artes marciales sin mí?!

- fue decisión de último momento que tome anoche-se defendió el otro.

-¿Y periodo libre?

-Me decidí a retomar las clases de música en ese momento.

-¡Randall Minokichi Cunningham!-le grito el más bajito. Eso significaba un serio peligro de negocios cuando Howard no usaba el apodo de Randy, y era aún peor cuando usaba su nombre completo. Dicho estudiante se tragó el miedo. Cuando sonó la campana, Randy tomo la oportunidad.

-¡Oh! , ¡Las clases ya van a empezar pronto! , ¡Sayonara * Howard!

-Esto aún no ha terminado ¡Y basta ya con la charla en japonés, es en serio!.


	2. La nueva chica

_La nueva chica:_

_Punto de vista de Kira:_

Eran las 7:55, y tres hermanos estudiantes de segundo año estaban corriendo como locos con rumbo hacia la escuela. El mayor de los tres era una chica alta, de piel pálida, y rizos dorados hasta la cadera y grandes ojos de color zafiro. Tenía puestos una falda de jeen que le llegaban poco antes de las rodillas, con un cinturón dorado, una blusa roja con el símbolo de la Norisu Nine en color blanco, que le llegaba un poco antes del ombligo, dejando parte del abdomen al aire, un cintillo de color rosa, una chaqueta hasta la cintura de color celeste muy claro con mangas hasta las muñecas( pero las tenía arremangadas hasta el codo), y un par de botas negras de tacón hasta las rodillas. El otro era un chico, tenía el cabello rubio en varios mechones desordenados, ojos de color gris claro y la piel pálida como su hermana mayor, (**Básicamente el tipo de chico por el cual cualquier chica se pondría idiota**) vestía una camisa blanca hasta el codo, un chaleco negro y unos jeens negros. La menor de los tres, era la gemela del chico, tenía una cortina de cabello liso dorado hasta la cintura recogido en una coleta alta y un flequillo, y ojos y piel iguales a los de su hermano, vestía una blusa de botones blanca hasta el codo, por encima de esta un suéter de cuadros azules y rosados con rayas blancas, una falda azul oscuro hasta la rodilla, zapatillas rosadas y medias blancas hasta la rodilla con bordes del mismo patrón del suéter. De repente la mayor grito:

-¡No puede ser! , ¡Nuestro primer día en esta escuela nueva y volveremos a llegar tarde!

-Cálmate Kira,-dijo la pequeña-¿Cuándo hemos llegado tarde?

-¡Cierra el pico Tara!- Le grito el chico.

_Tres minutos después…_

-¿Dónde es el salón de ciencias?-dijo Tara.

-No tengo ni idea-le respondió el chico.

-¡Por aquí, par de lentos!- replico Kira.

Y entraron de golpe en el salón de la Sra. Driscoll (La profesora lunática de ciencias), justo cuando sonó la campana.

-Ustedes son los nuevos, ¿No es cierto?-pregunto.

-Si…señora…uf…Driscoll…

- Pues preséntense.

Y murmurando una sarta de palabrotas en japonés se volvió hacia el resto de la clase y dijo (sin darse cuenta de que hablaba en japonés y en español, y no solo español):

-Konichiwa, mi nemu es Kirara-san Featherstone, él es mi ototo TylerFuruya-kun, y ella es su imoto futago Atarashi-san*.

Los únicos que entendieron lo que dijo la chica, fueron Randy y Nomi, el resto no entendió ni una palabra. Aclarándose la garganta, la Sra. Driscoll dijo:

-Disculpe, Señorita…eh…comosellame, pero puede repetir lo que dijo, esta vez en español?

-Gomenasai*, dije "hola, mi nombre es Kirara Featherstone, pero pueden decirme Kira, él es mi hermano menor Tyler y ella es su hermana gemela menor, Tara".

-Ustedes también son de ascendencia japonesa ¿No es cierto?- Dijo la Sra. Driscoll.

-Así es Sra. Driscoll.

-Bueno, vayan a sentarse.

-Ok.

Tara y Tyler se sentaron juntos en una mesa al final de la fila, mientras, Kira iba a sentarse al lado de un chico de cabello purpura-rojo. El chico se sonrojo, ya ninguna chica se había sentado antes a su lado, aparte de la Chica Flautista, pero esa es otra cosa.

-Ko-ko-konichiwa, Kirara-san*.-Dijo este nerviosamente.

-Konichiwa, e*…

-Randashi.

-Hai, Randashi-kun-El chico se sonrojo aún más al escuchar a la chica decir su nombre.

-¿Iya gozonji hanasu eigo*?-dijo esta.

-Sí,-respondió este en español-no soy japonés del todo, solamente soy de ascendencia japonesa.

-También yo-respondió ella en español.(_**nota de la autora: cuando estén diciendo algo en japonés aparecerá este símbolo * al lado de la palabra o frase en japonés)**_.

-solo que después de un mes de vacaciones en Japón, me está costando volver a adaptarme al español, ya que los parientes que fui a visitar solamente saben hablar japonés.-dijo este.

_Punto de vista de Randy__:_

"_¿esa es Kira? Ha cambiado mucho, antes no tenia el cabello tan largo, aunque bueno después de dos años no me sorprende."_

-oye, Kira, ¿Recuerdas que antes tu y yo éramos los mejores amigos?- Pregunto Randy, suplicando que la respuesta fuera si.

-Como voy a olvidarte, Randy.-Respondió Kira con una sonrisa en la cara, desde que llego, ha estado esperando a que Randy le preguntara eso.

_Un par de clases después:_

_Punto de vista tercera persona:_

-Y a que clase vas ahora?- Pregunto Randy

- Voy al club de artes marciales.-Respondió ella.

-Igual que yo.

-En serio? ¡Qué bien!

-¿Te acompaño?

-Pero si ya llegamos.-Respondió ella entre risitas.

Después en los vestuarios, cada uno se puso su kimono, cada uno con una cinta negra, y salieron los dos abrieron mucho los ojos al ver la cinta negra del otro. Después llego el sensei que les daría clases. El hombre no parecía tener más de 20 años.

-Buenos días alumnos,-Se presentó el hombre-mi nombre es Danichiro Sanka, y yo seré su instructor de artes marciales.

-¡Hai sensei Danichiro!

Comenzó la clase, lo primero que hizo el sensei fue ponerlos por parejas. El sensei Sanka les dijo que tuvieran una pequeña pelea, para comprobar cuanto sabían de artes marciales, y en cuanto pidieron una pareja voluntaria, Kira y Randy levantaron la mano casi de inmediato. Ambos avanzaron hasta el centro del tatami, hicieron una pequeña inclinación y se pusieron en pose.

Fue un combate de los únicos, los dos estaban demasiado igualados y cada vez que veían un punto débil atacaban sin piedad, después de 20 minutos Kira le pregunto al sensei si podían usar armas, y el respondió que podían hacerlo si sabían manejarlas y con la condición de que no atacarían de manera que alguno de los dos terminara herido, Kira saco de alguna parte de su kimono una katana roja idéntica a la del ninja y comenzó a atacar a Randy, quien tomo un Jo de la pared y frenaba cada ataque con mucha facilidad, cuando Kira se hartó de la katana, la guardo y en su lugar comenzó a atacar con patadas tan veloces que a Randy le costaba verlas, y una de ellas fue tan fuerte que rompió el Bo en dos, entonces Randy tomo un nunchaku y comenzó a atacarla, ella esquivaba los ataques con gracia y facilidad y después comenzó a atacar con unos sais, tan igualados estaban que, una hora después, al final cuando los dos estaban al borde de un colapso se derrumbaron en el suelo y dijeron que era un empate pero que querían la revancha, Danichiro y el resto de la clase estaban en estado de shock, lo cual no fue ninguna sorpresa, después de todo los dos pelearon como si fueran un par de _ninjas_…

_Nuevos ninjas:_

Al día siguiente, en el almuerzo, Kira y sus hermanos se sentaron con Randy y sus amigos, y Randy y Kira se pasaron varios minutos hablando en japonés, y solo entendieron algo Tara y Tyler Mientras hablaban de repente hubo una explosión y un enorme robo-simio apareció y todos gritaron y salieron corriendo de la cafetería, en el momento en que apareció el robot, Randy tomo su mochila y corrió al baño y se colocó la máscara y lanzo una bomba de humo, sin saber que Kira también corrió a los baños después de el…

-¡Ninja!, ¡Ninja!-Gritaban todos desesperados. Y de repente llego el ninja.

-¡Yo soy…-Comenzó a decir Randy cuando…

-¡Bomba de humo!-Grito una voz femenina detrás de él.

-Oh. Por. Mi. Cámara-Exclamo Heidi-¡Es otra ninja!

El Ninja (Randy) se volteo y abrió los ojos como platos al ver a una ninja parada detrás de él. Era una chica alta con un traje bastante parecido al del ninja, con unas pocas diferencias. En lugar de rojo, las marcas eran de color celeste y en los símbolos de la Norisu Nine, azul oscuro. La cinta de la cintura se cerraba al frente y de lado derecho en un dije con la forma del símbolo de la Norisu Nine de color azul oscuro, con los extremos colgando hasta la rodilla, y la bufanda se cerraba en el nudo con otro dije de la Norisu Nine. En las muñecas tenía unas vendas celestes en lugar de las marcas que tenía el ninja y en los pies también. Sobresaliendo de la máscara, le colgaba una larga crineja rubia hasta las rodillas, con un flequillo rizado saliendo por donde están los ojos.

-En el nombre de la Norisu Nine ¿Quién demonios eres tú?- Dijo un muy asombrado Randy.

-Yo soy la Kunoichi* - Dijo la ninja de color azul.- Y si no te importa, te pido que te apartes y le dejes este trabajo a un profesional.

-¿Disculpa?- Dijo Randy levantando una ceja y claramente disgustado.

-Lo que escuchaste.

-Para que lo sepas, yo he estado aquí desde hace mucho más tiempo que tu, novata.-Respondió Randy, ya furioso.

-¿No dijiste eso verdad?- Dijo Theresa Fowler al ver la mirada de la Kunoichi.

-Sí, sí lo hizo, y creo que cometió un error garrafal al hacerlo.- Respondió su amiga Debbie Kang.

-Lamentablemente, si.-dijo Tyler, sabiendo perfectamente lo que se avecinaba.

-¡¿Cómo _me_ dijiste?!- Le grito la chica, furiosa a un nivel como para asustar a un dios.

-¡TAL Y COMO LO ESCUCHASTE! ¡NOVATA!-Bramo Randy.

-¡AHORA SI YA SACASTE BOLETO, YA ESTUVO BUENO, TE JURO POR LOS SIETE INFIERNOS QUE DE ESTA NO ME SALES ILESO!- Bramo la chica. Tara y Lewis tuvieron que sujetarla por los brazos para evitar que se abalanzara sobre el ninja. Howard tuvo que hacer lo mismo con Randy. Si las miradas mataran, ambos ya estarían muertos. Un fuerte rugido de parte del robo-simio les recordó a todos porque estaban allí.

-Apártate, _novato_, y deja que una profesional se encargue.-Dijo la Kunoichi De inmediato saco dos abanicos con cuchillas, lanzo una bomba de humo y durante 3 minutos nadie vio ni al simio ni a la ninja. En cuanto el humo se disipo, todos vieron que el simio estaba ileso y la Kunoichi estaba a su lado. La Kunoichi tenía los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

-¡Ja! ¡No le hiciste ni un solo rasguño!- Dijo burlándose Randy.

-¿Eso crees, novato?- Dijo la Kunoichi, abriendo un ojo y levantando una ceja. Se giró hasta el simio y soplo sobre él, en cuanto lo hizo, el robot se desplomo, hecho un montón de pedacitos de metal. Randy abrió los ojos como platos, igual que todos. Ni siquiera su ninja habían hecho algo como eso jamás.

-Eso no importa solo es un robo-simio, yo he destrozado muchísimos más que eso.-Dijo Randy.

-No lo creo,_ novato_.- dijo la ninja, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "novato"…

**Lo que sucederá ahora saldrá en el siguiente capitulo así que…**

**Sayonara y SMOKEBOMB!**


	3. discusiones

**hola a todos! he vuelto y con un nuevo capitulo! perdon por la tardanza, es que Mcfist me secuestro para que le dijera la identidad del ninja, pero no se preocupen, no se la dije.**

**no seguire molestandolos mas con esto**

**No soy dueña de RCNT, solo me pertenecen mis OC's**

-¡qQué no soy un novato! - grito Randy. Los dos se quedaron discutiendo durante otros 15 minutos. Hasta que, ya harta, la Kunoichi, grito:

-¡bomba de humo!.- y lanzo al suelo una bomba de humo de color azul claro. Randy olfateo el aire y dijo:

-sus bombas de humo no huelen a flatulencias, huelen a...menta.- despues, vuelve a aparecer la Kunoichi.

-¿no leiste la letra pequeña de las instrucciones para hacer las bombas de humo cierto?

-no.

-pues ahi dice que si se desea, se pueden agregar hojas de menta o ramitas de canela o alguna otra cosa para aplacar el olor a flatulencias.- arroja otra bomba de humo y desaparece. Randy hace lo mismo.

_en los pasillos de la escuela_

POV de Nomi:

Nomi estaba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela buscando el salon de Matematicas, ya se habia perdido unas tres veces ese dia. Siguio caminando hasta que...

-¡AAHH!.- Grito Nomi cayendo al suelo. Se habia dado un buen golpe en la cara con lo que parecia una puerta de casillero.

-¡ay dioses de _shinto_! ¡Gomenasai*! ¡como lo siento! ¿te hiciste daño?.- pregunto una voz femenina.

-no, solamente casi me rompi la nariz...-responde Nomi ironicamente. Cuando dejo de ver estrellitas se fijo mas en la chica, que me apresurare a describir:

Era palida, con el cabello negro azabache recogido en un moño japones (n/a: no es el moño "durazno abierto" de las geishas japonesas, pero se parecia bastante) con una cinta de seda roja en el moño, con dos pequeños mechones colgandole sobre los hombros, con un flequillo recto que casi le cubria las cejas. Aparte de la cinta roja, tenia en el moño una peineta de flores blancas con el centro amarillo y los bordes rojos, que se le hizo muy familiar. Tenia los ojos de un color gris traslucido muy claro, con algunos toques azul clarisimo. Los labios los tenia pintados de rojo (n/a: aunque esta chica esta basada en una geisha, solo se pinta la cara de blanco en las ocasiones especiales, de resto, solo se pinta los labios y las mejillas de rojo). Y llevaba un kimono que le llegaba hasta la rodilla. Era un kimono bastante hermoso, de color gris azulado con varias mariposas color naranja brillante sobre un rio azul que arrancaba desde la cadera, con bordados dorados en el borde de las mangas y el cuello rojo. Con una cenefa blanca, tambien hasta la rodilla. Con un _darari obi_* rojo que le llegaba poco mas alla de las rodillas. Y unas zapatillas como las de ballet de puntas, blancas con las puntas rojas y bordados dorados, y una cinta roja en los tobillos. La chica le resultaba vagamente familiar...

-Otra vez, gomenasai*.

-no te preocupes, estoy bien.- le ofrecio la mano para presentarse.-Nomin Yamamoto.

-Zarina Yoshitsune.- se miraron fijamente unos instantes, y despues los dos abrieron los ojos como platos.-¡¿NOMI?!-grito Zarina.

-¡¿ZARINA?!- grito Nomi al mismo tiempo que Zarina. Despues, (n/a: aunque no se lo crean) Nomi alzo en el aire a Zarina agarrandola por la cintura, los dos sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¡crei que no volveria a verte!-exclamaron los dos al unisono. Despues, ya en el suelo, Zarina le planto un beso en los labios a Nomi rodeandole el cuello con los brazos.

-oigan, no paren de besarse porque estamos aqui.-dijo una voz femenina.

-Wou, Nomi, apenas llevas tres dias en esta escuela y ya tienes novia.-dijo una voz familiar detras de ellos. Se separan de golpe y miran a la persona que hablo, que resulto ser Randy con cara de como si faltara muy poco para su cumpleaños, y Kira estaba a su lado sonriendo ampliamente. Aparentemente, los dos estaban divirtiendose mucho con la escena. La cara de Nomi y la de Zarina estaban mas rojas que un tomate, los dos estaban bastante avergonzados de que los descubrieran de esa forma.

-sabes Zarina, me duele que me ocultaras un novio secreto.-dijo Kira, bastante divertida con ver la cara de Zarina.

-¡n-n-n-o es lo que crees!-tartamudea Zarina. Los dos comenzaron a intentar explicarse, hasta que Randy y Kira no pudieron aguantar mas y estallaron en carcajadas, la expresion de la cara de Nomi y Zarina no tenia precio. Despues, Randy se llevo a Nomi y Kira se llevo a Zarina.

_en la casa de__ Randy..._

Randy, hecho una furia, estaba arrastrando por el cuello a Nomi hasta su casa, mientras este se retorcia e intentaba liberarse gritando:

-¡joven ninja, sueltame de inmediato! - aunque Randy fingia no escucharlo. Ya dentro de la casa la madre de Randy los llama:

-Nomi-chan, Randy-chan, vengan a cenar.- Veran, Randy habia logrado convencer a su familia de que Nomi era un primo y les habia pedido que lo dejaran quedarse en su casa durante el curso.

-vamos en un momento oca-san*, primero tengo que hablar con Nomi.- responde Randy. Ya dentro del cuarto de Randy, este le grita:

-¡¿por que demonios no me dijiste que habia otra ninja?!

-¡no tengo permitido decirte nada sobre los otros ninjas!- se defendio Nomi.-¡se supone que debes averiguarlo tu mismo! ¡yo tuve que hacerlo! ¡y me tarde un año en descubrir la identidad de la Kunoichi!

-¿de cual Kunoichi hablamos?

-la de cuando yo era el ninja.

-¿y por que tengo que averiguarlo por mi mismo?

-¡y yo que se! Mi padre me dijo que era una regla de ninjas (n/a: Nomi es, o era o , yo que se, el hijo del primer ninja). Y eso que le preguntaba siempre quien era la Kunoichi antes de descubrirlo, y aunque no lo creas, nosotros dos, la Kunoichi y yo, tambien discutiamos mucho.

-¿tu?

-si.

-¿tu, el que siempre es tan serio?

-si.

-¿el que se besuqueo con la guapa del kimono?-pregunto Randy burlon. Provocando que la cara de Nomi se pusiera otra vez como un tomate.-explicame ¿quien es ella?

-una amiga.-dice Nomi intentando no mirar a Randy a la cara.

-por la forma en que se besaban, es obvio que es mas que una _tomodachi*._

_en la casa de Kira..._

Kira y Zarina tambien estaban discutiendo como Nomi y Randy, y al final, Zarina termino confesandole a Kira que antes de ser un libro, ella era novia de Nomi.

-¡lo sabia! ¡lo sabia!- canturreo Kira.

_a la semana_ siguiente...

Durante toda la semana, aparecieron montones de robots y monstruos, los cuales, los ninjas destruyeron claro, pero no paraban de discutir ni un segundo.

_en la noche..._

Nomi, estaba caminando por el parque buscando a Zarina, hasta que la vio sentada en un banco. Ella salto a sus brazos apenas lo vio.

-crei que no vendrias-le dijo.

-¿y dejarte aqui plantada? ni de broma. ¿que has visto?-pregunto Nomi. Les voy a explicar a que se referia Nomi con esa pregunta: en la epoca en la que vivian, habia varios videntes japoneses, y Zarina era una de ellos, por lo tanto, podia ver el futuro.

-malas noticias y buenas noticias, ¿cual quieres primero?

-la mala.

-el Hechizero saldra de su prision el dia del Baile de Navidad.

-me lo temia.

-y la buena, es que los jovenes ninjas lo encerraran de nuevo, pero solo si vuelven a formar la Norisu Nine (n/a: por si no se han dado cuenta, Zarina es la Nomicon de Kira).

-pero se necesitarian otros 7 ninjas.

-y los hallaran, pero primero, deben aprender a dejar de discutir tanto, y descubren sus identidades, claro.

-necesitaremos un milagro para que dejen de pelearse.- los rieron despues de oir ese comentario y se pasaron la noche juntos paseando, hasta que tuvieron que irse a sus respectivas casas.

**muy bien! esto estuvo bien para el tercer capitulo! gomenasai por la tardanza. Es que tengo resaca de ideas y acabo de comenzar clases.**

**nos leemos!**

**sayonara y SMOKEBOMB! *desaparezco en una nube de humo y vuelvo a aparecer corriendo* no olviden que sus comentarios son mi sueldo, asi que, pagenme bien SMOKEBOMB *vuelvo a desaparecer***


End file.
